


Three Kisses

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: I had a helluva lotta fun writing this, Kissing Meme, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss on the chest, a kiss on the stomach, and a kiss on the hip.</p><p>Plain and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



> Tumblr Kissing meme where friend asked for TakaKou kisses!! Muah, muah uvu

**12\.  Chest Kiss**

Kouta kisses scars.

He kisses the fading lines, the gentle crisscrosses on Takatora’s skin, and each burn.  Reverent, kind, giving Takatora things he doesn’t deserve.  Kouta starts at the scar from driver testing, placing delicate kisses followed by the slow swipe of tongue.  Takatora’s back arches, slow, fluid, the scar tissue sensitive and the pain he usually feels dulled.  Kouta looks at him, eyes glowing with purpose, and the kisses move along his collar bones.  They’re barely there touches, whispers, and Kouta pauses right over Takatora’s heart.

"Kouta," he mumbles, bringing a hand up to card through Kouta’s hair.  Kouta stops him, holds Takatora’s wrist gently in his hand.

"You need to know how important you are," Kouta says, and presses a firm kiss on Takatora’s heart.

**13\. Stomach Kiss**

Kouta likes doing things at random.  Sporadic intervals, bursts of energy, things that make Takatora sigh in resignation because Kouta won’t settle for just one place unless he was truly tired.  This also means that when Kouta is forced to settle down, he’s prone to the same impulses just in…smaller actions.  Like lying down in Takatora’s lap and settling in for a nap while Takatora tried to figure out these new reports.

Or rolling over and nuzzling his face into Takatora’s abdomen.

Or—

"Stop," he snaps, though his voice holds barely any bite.  Kouta grins, unapologetic.

“‘s just a kiss,” he answers, and kisses Takatora on the abdomen again.

**14\.  Hip Kiss**

Kouta squirms under Takatora’s hold, hands gripping at the sheets and his teeth biting into his bottom lip.  Takatora has been torturing him for what seemed like hours, bringing that same intensity he held in battle  _here._ It makes Kouta whine, twitch, tremble, because Takatora’s exploited almost every inch of him with lips and tongue, reduced him to an absolute mess.

"This isn’t fair," Kouta whines, unsure of what to do with his hands because Takatora told him not to touch but Kouta  _wants_ to touch.  He wants to reciprocate everything he’s feeling, make Takatora feel the same.

"Life isn’t always fair," is the simple answer seemingly hummed back to him and Takatora tongues at Kouta’s hip bone.  Kouta shivers, gasping when Takatora bites down only for it to be followed by a too sweet and too deceiving kiss.


End file.
